Confessions of Eternal Love
by angelraine
Summary: Let's presume that the last few episodes and Movie 2 of CCS didn't happen. Sakura wasn't ready for Syaoran's confession and then, she found out that Syaoran was leaving Japan. Wonder what happened next? Read on!
1. Confessions of a Cherry Blossom's Heart

Confessions of a Cherry Blossom's Heart

_I must do it because if I don't, I might not have a chance to do it at all…_

- Sakura

!

It was a beautiful autumn day. The breeze was cold. The leaves were falling from the trees. The cherry blossoms were dropping like rain from the sky.

Sakura was walking with Syaoran one afternoon. They walked side by side, talking about their homework.

"Algebra's hard." Sakura said, "I couldn't understand a thing our teacher said."

"It's so easy." Syaoran smiled, "If you want, I could teach you."

"Sure. I'd love to." Sakura answered, "When will you teach me?"

"I could teach you once we reached your house." Syaoran replied to the girl. He already told her his feelings but he didn't get an answer from her yet.

:FlashBack: 

"Sakura-chan," Syaoran called her from the field. "Could you come here for just a second?"

Sakura was practicing with the cheerleading squad at that moment. She was wiping her face when she heard Syaoran. She told Chiharu, "I'll take a break for a moment. Just keep practicing. I'll be back soon." Chiharu nodded. Then, Sakura ran towards Syaoran.

"What's the problem, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled. She was tired from the practice but she still had enough energy to talk to him.

"I…" Syaoran's face became red. "I just want to show you something. I hope you don't mind."

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. I could really use the break."

Syaoran started to walk. "Follow me."

Sakura followed Syaoran into a cluster of trees behind the school. Those trees were cherry blossoms and the petals fell as the wind passed by. "It's so pretty here." Sakura remarked.

Syaoran smiled, "I'm so glad you like it here. This is the place I wanted to show you."

Sakura answered, "I like it here. I know this place existed but I didn't have the time to go here at all." Sakura inhaled the air. "Hmmm… Fresh air is really good…" Sakura sat on the ground. "Sit beside me, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran did so and they just sat there. Then, he broke their silence. "Sakura-chan, there's something I really wanted to tell you."

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "What is it?" Sakura wondered what it could be. 'Could he be confessing?' Her heart leaped as the thought entered her mind.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Syaoran paused for a moment. He started to feel nervous. "… I… I love you…"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She stammered, "I… I don't… know what… to say, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran asked, "Do you feel something for me?" He prayed for a positive answer.

Sakura stared into his brown eyes. Then she looked away. "I'm… still not… certain… I'm sorry… I didn't know that I wasn't prepared for this…" She stood up. "I'm really sorry." Out of the blue, she ran away, leaving him alone under the trees.

The next day, Syaoran came by Sakura's house. He waited for her to come out. When she did, he said, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"It's okay… It's my fault. I'm the one who should say sorry." Sakura smiled, "Do you want me to walk with you to school?"

"Sure, as always." Syaoran smiled. 'But my feelings won't change for you.'

:End FlashBack: 

They got to Sakura's house in a matter of minutes. There wasn't anyone inside since Touya was studying in America while her father was in Egypt, doing an excavation.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura called, "I'm back!"

Kero came down the stairs in his original lion form. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan." Then, he saw Syaoran. "Sakura-chan, your Dad said that you shouldn't invite boys in the house in his absence."

"It's Syaoran-kun, remember?" Sakura argued, "He's not just any boy. He's Syaoran-kun." Then, she added, "I didn't know that you were listening to our conversation before Dad left."

:FlashBack: 

"Sakura-chan," Fujitaka said, "Can we talk for a moment?" He was in the living room while she was in the kitchen, cleaning the plates.

Sakura nodded and dried her hands. She sat beside her dad. "What is it, Otou-san?"

"I'm going to an excavation in Egypt for two weeks. I want you to come with me." Fujitaka said, "But I can't take you with me since you still have to go to school. I just can't leave you here alone."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, Otou-san. I can take care of myself." She thought, 'If he knew what danger I faced with Kero-chan.'

Fujitaka argued, "I just can't leave my only daughter here. I can't call Touya since it's going to cost a lot if I asked him to watch over you. I can't let you stay with Tomoyo since she and Sonomi-kun won't be back until next month. I don't know what to do."

"Trust me." Sakura assured her father, "I can really take care of myself."

"Promise me that you won't let anyone I don't know in here, especially boys." Fujitaka clarified, "Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded, "Promise." Then, she hugged her dad. "I'm going to miss you."

Fujitaka smiled. "I'm going to miss you too." He patted her head, just like he did at times before.

:FlashBack: 

"Dad knows Syaoran-kun so I guess he doesn't count." Sakura finalized. Kero-chan walked towards the refrigerator in defeat.

"Not that I'm eavesdropping or anything but, are you sure it's okay?" Syaoran asked. "I don't want to break any of your dad's rules."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure he really won't mind." She changed the subject. "Do you want anything? Do you want tea and biscuits?"

"Sure." Syaoran replied. He took out his algebra book. "While you're making the munchies, I'm going to analyze our homework."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and started to heat some water in the kettle. She opened the cupboard and found some biscuits. She placed them neatly on a plate.

Kero was still in the kitchen. He was trying to open the fridge. "Sakura-chan, could you open the fridge?" Sakura didn't answer and opened the refrigerator. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He bit a container and took it upstairs.

Sakura heard the kettle whistle so she turned the fire off and poured the tea into a tea pot. She placed the plate and the tea pot, along with two cups on a serving tray and carried it into the living room.

Syaoran was answering the problem when Sakura came back. Sakura made sure that he didn't notice her since he looked like he was staring at the problem, as if he was answering it in his mind.

Syaoran looked at her. "I didn't hear you came. Why are you so discreet? It's your house after all."

"It's just that you looked like you're solving the problem in your head already." Sakura answered. "I didn't want to ruin your concentration." Sakura poured some tea on the cups.

Syaoran took one cup. "Thanks."

Sakura smiled, "Your welcome."

Silence occurs….

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran started. His face was turning red but Sakura's face was redder. "I… just want to know if you already…"

"Already…" Sakura echoed. She was hoping that he would tell her three sweet words then, she would kiss him.

"… Already understood problem number two on our assignment in Math." Syaoran answered.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Oh… I'll check." She opened her algebra book and saw that problem number two was so easy. "Oh this one is hard."

"I can't even answer it." Syaoran sighed. "This is really tough. But anyway, why don't we just skip this one and answer the rest?"

"Sure. Anything you say." Sakura answered. They worked on their homework together, side by side.

After an hour, Syaoran finished his homework and decided to go home. Sakura asked him to stay for dinner but he declined since Meiling was coming.

!

Syaoran opened the door with his keys. He stepped inside his cozy apartment. Meiling looked at him and ran towards him, "Welcome home, Syaoran-kun!" She held him close to her.

Syaoran broke free from Meiling's arms after a few seconds. "How are you doing, Meiling-chan?" They walked and sat in the living room.

"I'm fine!" Meling answered but then, she started to look sad. "Syaoran-kun, your mother wants you home. She said you finished and lost to the Card Captor years ago and it's time that you undergo training again."

Syaoran was shocked but he stayed calm. "Why? I already went under a ton of harsh training already."

"She thinks that you're too soft already and since you're going to be the clan's leader after a few more years." Then, she added, "She also wanted me to be your wife. I told her that I don't want to be anymore but she insisted."

Syaoran frowned. "I see…" Then, he stood up. "I'm going to bed now." He started to walk out.

Meiling inquired, "When are you going to tell Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran looked back. "I don't know but I promise you that I'll tell her."

Meiling asked, "You're not going to fight for her?"

Syaoran didn't answer Meiling. He opened his room's door and just laid down on his bed.

!

Syaoran picked Sakura up her house so they could go to school together. Sakura was her usual cheerful self but she felt that Syaoran was keeping something from her. She just smiled at him, hoping that her smile would make him feel better but it didn't help at all.

Syaoran was awfully silent during that day. He can't help it. He was thinking of everything else. Not even Yamazaki's jokes could cheer him up. The gang decided to cut him some slack and let him be.

When the day was gone, Sakura decided to ask Syaoran about his problem. She took him to the park where it was peaceful. They sat on the bench near the lake where they watched the sunset. "Why are you sad, Syaoran-kun? Did something happen?" Sakura inquired. She gazed at him.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He looked at the sunset as if it was the last sunset he would see.

Sakura replied, "You can't fool me, Syaoran-kun. I know you too well." She still looked at him.

Syaoran looked into her emerald green eyes and out of the blue, he kissed her lips. He closed his eyes and held her tight. Tears ran down Sakura's eyes but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a minute, they let each other go. Syaoran wiped the teardrops on her cheeks. "I'm sorry it was all too sudden." He started to remove his hand from her cheek.

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran-kun, tell me what's wrong. Please I have to know." She held his hand tightly. "Please, let me know."

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran started, "I'm going back to China. She wants me to go back and become the clan leader."

"That's great." Sakura replied, not knowing what was coming up next. "I know that you're going to be great and I'm sure that you'll come back, right?"

"It doesn't work that way." Syaoran said, downcast. "My mom also wanted me to marry Meiling."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Tears started to drop on her eyes. She stood up and ran away. Syaoran didn't stop her. He watched as she was out of sight. He stood up when the moon was high up in the sky.

!

The next day, Syaoran didn't fetch Sakura from her house. Syaoran walked alone to school. He found out that Sakura wasn't at school. He believed that she was waiting for him.

Sakura didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to see Syaoran, not after she left him alone. Sakura just stayed in her bed, staring at the empty space above her. Kero decided to leave her alone to think. He just prepared some of her meals for that day.

Meiling decided to visit Sakura that very same day. She had this feeling that Sakura would be inside the house. She rang the doorbell. She saw Kero peek at the window.

Kero smiled and went through the small opening on the window and opened the gate. "Long time no see, Meiling-chan." He said delightfully. "Come in. Sakura's inside."

Meiling stepped in. "What's she doing at home? It's a school day after all."

"Let's just say that she's sick – lovesick to be exact." Kero answered. "She's been staring at the ceiling the whole day."

"Really?" Meiling exclaimed. "Let me talk to her. She's in her room right?"

Kero nodded. "I hope that you'll do a great deal of good."

"Trust me." Meiling assured him and she entered her room. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes weren't green anymore. They were red. Her face was wet with tears. She looked and smiled at her visitor. "Meiling-chan, this is a surprise."

"Sakura-chan, what have you done to yourself? You look awful." Meiling sat on Sakura's bed.

Sakura continued to smile at her. "Do I really look that awful?" She answered weakly.

Meiling frowned. "I guess he told you, huh?" Meiling saw Sakura nod. "It wasn't my idea, you know. Li's mother wanted him to be strong for the clan and she thinks that I could help him become stronger."

Sakura answered, "I understand."

Meiling asked, "So you're not gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Sakura wondered what Meiling was pertaining to.

"What you feel for him." Meiling answered. "Duh, Sakura-chan. It's so obvious that my cousin loves you. I think you love him back."

"I don't know…" Sakura looked away. "I don't want to be a burden in your marriage."

"You got to tell him or you'll never be able to." Meiling looked at Sakura. "And besides, I don't mind at all…"

Sakura inquired. "Why? You're his fiancée right?"

"I really don't care about that." Meiling looked at the ceiling. "By the way, I have someone else I like."

"Really?" Sakura sat straight up to hear Meiling's story.

"Yeah. He's Li Hauru-kun and somehow, he looks exactly like Syaoran-kun and he's also a member of the clan." Meiling sighed. "He can't be the clan leader since he didn't train yet."

"I see." Sakura inquired. "When will Syaoran go back to China?"

Meiling frowned. "He's going back tomorrow with me." Meiling looked at her watch. "Oops. I got to go now. I still have to pack Syaoran-kun's stuff." Meiling stood up. "Promise me you'll tell him how you feel, kay?"

"Okay." Sakura answered weakly.

Meiling walked out of the room and Kero walked her out. "Thank you for visiting, Meiling-chan."

"Watch over Sakura-chan, okay?" Meiling requested. She stepped out of the house and walked back to Syaoran's house. In a matter of minutes, she got back to Syaoran's house.

Syaoran was there already, packing some of his clothes. "Where have you been, Meiling-chan?"

"I went to see Sakura-chan."

Syaoran looked at her at the mention of Sakura's name. "How is she? Is she sick? Why isn't she at school?"

"Take it easy." Meiling told him. "She's okay. She was sick this morning so she didn't bother to go to school."

"Did you tell her that we're leaving tomorrow?" Syaoran asked Meiling.

Meiling nodded. "I did. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't…" Syaoran continued to pack his things. Meiling started to help him with complete silence.

!

The next day, Sakura didn't go to school but instead, she went to Syaoran's place. When she looked at the window, no one was there. She decided to use the Fly card and headed to the airport. She got there in a matter of minutes and the plane headed to China still hadn't left yet.

She searched at the airport but she can't seem to find Syaoran. She was about to give up hope when she saw a boy with brown hair pass by. She looked at him but it wasn't Syaoran.

She gave up hope until she heard the voice, "All passengers of Flight 681 to China is now boarding passengers at Gate L. All passengers of Flight 681 to China is now boarding passengers at Gate L."

Sakura started to panic. "If I don't say it to him, I might not be able to say it at all…" Then, she remembered. "I got to get to Gate L."

She ran around and looked for Gate L. She found it and saw that Syaoran wasn't there anymore.

"Are you boarding the plane, Miss?" A lady asked her.

"Did Li Syaoran-kun and Li Meiling-chan board already?" Sakura inquired. "Please check. It's important that I talk to Syaoran-kun."

"Let me check." The lady said and typed some things on the computer. "Miss, I'm sorry to say this but they boarded the flight to China earlier this morning. I'm really sorry."

Tears dropped from her eyes. 'I didn't even get to say good-bye…' Then, she dried her tears and left the airport.

!

Syaoran didn't want to leave without saying good-bye but he had to leave early since his mother wanted him to be there as soon as possible. Syaoran passed by Sakura's house and dropped a letter in her mailbox. "It's the least I could leave you…"

!

Sakura was depressed when she got home. She didn't go to school that day just to see him but she was unsuccessful.

Kero and the cards could feel her depression and wanted to do something for her. That night, Kero opened the mailbox and saw the letter. Kero carried it all the way upstairs and placed it on Sakura's table. Sakura, however, was crying on her pillow. Kero tapped her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, there's a letter for you. I placed it on the table." Kero fluttered away.

Sakura looked up and dried her tears. She took the letter from the table. She slowly opened the letter and read it.

!

To my Cherry Blossom,

I miss you.

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say good-bye. I want to see you so much. I also want to say sorry for kissing you so suddenly the other day.

Sakura-chan, by the time you see this letter, I'm on my way to China and maybe, I'm already there. You see, I want to say 'I love you' one last time personally but I can't since my flight is so early. Also, I'm not sure if you feel something for me. I could feel something but I want to be sure... I'll wait till you are ready to accept my love. I'll love you till the end of time.

Forever yours,Li Syaoran

!

Sakura dropped the letter. She was trembling like crazy. "Why didn't I say it before?"

A voice said, "You could say it now, you know."

Sakura looked at the door and Syaoran was there. She ran towards him with open arms. She held him tightly and whispered, "Syaoran-kun, you came back. I'm glad…"

Syaoran held her tighter. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I… I love you too, Syaoran-kun." Sakura answered. "I love you with all of my heart…"

_This moment was the moment I waited for._

_The moment I get to say what I feel for him came._

_But…_

_He was not my Syaoran._

Sakura

!

Syaoran and Meiling got to the airport. They were welcomed by Li Ieran and Syaoran's sisters. Meiling asked Futtie, "Where's Hauru-kun?"

Futtie answered, "He's on a mission ordered by Mom."

"I see…" Meiling answered her with a sad tone on her voice. 'I just hope that he'll be here just in time to stop the wedding…'

!END!

Author's Notes: It is not the end yet. I'm planning to write a sequel but first, tell me if it was good.

Standard Disclaimer Apply


	2. The Depressing Moment of Her Life

…Depressing Moment of Her Life…

_He just left. A letter saying good bye was all he gave me. Why do I have to be so stupid? Why?_

_-Sakura-_

!

Sakura stared out of the window after waking up from the same dream. "Why do I always dream of that?" She asked herself. "Why would I feel that he's not Syaoran when he is Syaoran?"

It had been three days since he left her. She didn't get complete sleep anymore. She didn't go to school because of depression. She missed him so much.

Kero watched over her. The cards were getting weaker for the past three days. He tried to sustain the cards but it wasn't enough. He wanted to ask help from Yue but he was off to college with Touya.

Kero tried to call Tomoyo but she was in Paris with her mother. He wasn't sure if he could call Sakura's other friends so he did most of the chores with the help of some cards.

On the fourth day of depression, Kero and the Mirror card, in the form of Sakura, was making lunch for Sakura when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." The Mirror card said. She walked towards the door and opened it. She smiled at the tall person on the doorstep. "Hello, Onni-chan."

"Don't say that." Touya said, "You're not even Sakura. So where is she?"

"Oh." The Mirror card frowned. "She's upstairs but please don't taunt her today."

Touya didn't answer back. He hurriedly went upstairs. He didn't even notice that Kero was fluttering by the kitchen. The Mirror card went back to the kitchen. Kero asked her, "It's her brother, right?" The Mirror card nodded. "We're going to get discovered soon."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The Mirror card asked, "He knew about Yue already so why not let him know about you?"

Kero sighed. "I guess you're right. Once he comes down, I'll tell him everything."

!

Touya opened the door slowly and discreetly. He looked at the figure over the window sill. Then, he looked around. 'Everything's clean. I guess I owe it to that girl downstairs.' He entered the room and said, "Sakura, what's wrong this time?"

Sakura, the real Sakura, looked at him and smiled weakly. "Welcome back, Onni-chan."

"I asked you what's wrong." Touya answered in the same tone.

"Nothing's wrong." Sakura answered, "I'm fine, really."

Touya remarked, "So tell me why there is a girl that looks like you downstairs?"

Sakura looked surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about, Onni-chan. It's just me. You must've met my doppelganger or something."

Touya didn't make a remark. He approached his sister and hugged her. "Don't be like this. I came all this way just to see if what I felt was right. It turns out that it is. Yukito said he'll come back as well to see you. He had the same feeling."

Sakura snuggled in her brother's chest. She broke into tears. "He left me. He just left. A letter saying good bye was all he gave me. Why do I have to be this stupid?" She cried, "Why?"

"Sakura…" Touya comforted, "He's not worth it. There are other guys around. I'm sure there's another one out there just for you."

"For me, it's Syaoran." Sakura continued, "He said he loved me but he had to leave me and marry another girl because his mother wanted him to." She added, "It's not fair."

Touya sighed. 'I'm gonna break that guy's neck once I get him.' He continued to comfort Sakura until she fell asleep. When she did, he went downstairs and saw that the other Sakura, the Mirror card was still there. "Why are you still here?"

The Mirror card said, "I'm here on my shift. The other cards will be here soon."

Touya was confused. "What do you mean other cards?" Out of the blue, fifty-one pink slips of hard paper floated around Touya. "What are these things?"

"These are my brothers and sisters." The Mirror card replied, "We used to be called Clow cards but now we are called Sakura cards since she is our captor."

"Your captor?" Touya asked as he looked at the cards. "You mean, my monster of a sister caught all of you?"

The Mirror card decided to change its form and turned into a girl with long blue hair and a white kimono. "No. The other captor was Li Syaoran but though Yue's decision, Sakura became our owner."

Touya nodded with amazement. "So you're saying that my sister owns magical cards and she has magical capabilities?"

"Yes."

"I see." Touya answered, "So in the middle of her depression, you guys were taking care of her?"

"Yes." The Mirror card nodded. "She's our owner and supplant for energy. If she gets weak, we get weaker. As of the moment, Keroberus and Yue sustain us with enough energy to live."

Touya asked, "Keruberus?" Of course, he knew that Yue was none other than his best friend, Yukito.

A small bear-like creature appeared in front of Touya. "Hi. I'm Keruberus. I took care of your sister for quite some time now."

Touya poked Kero. "I knew it. I knew you weren't stuffed animal of some sort."

Kero got a little insulted but he held back and kindly said, "I must ask you not tell this to anyone else. Only few people know about my and the cards' existence. It would endanger Sakura-chan as well."

"Could I, at least, tell my father?" Touya asked, "He has the right to know. After all, he'll be coming home soon."

"I just hope that he won't catch Sakura-chan in her state now." Kero added, "I mean, she's not supposed to be this way."

Touya replied, "I know. I hope there was some way we could help her regain her old self."

Kero eyed him. "You don't sound like Sakura's older brother. You seemed to care a lot."

Touya's eyebrows knitted and held Kero in one hand, squishing him. "Of course, I care. She's my sister!" Touya let him go and then said, "I'll stay here momentarily. The other Sakura will pose as the real Sakura for a moment. She needs to keep showing up in school and such."

The Mirror card changed back into Sakura. "Hai!"

!

The next day, Sakura (The Mirror card) went to school. Touya made breakfast for the both of them that morning since Sakura (The real Sakura) was still sleeping. The gesture made her feel special.

"Can you eat that?" Touya asked the Mirror Card. "I'm not sure since you're not…"

She nodded. "Yes. I could eat that. We ate together a long time ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Touya handed her a plate of bacon and eggs. "Here. I'll bring Sakura her breakfast." He had a bowl with him and went upstairs. He muttered, "She became like this because of a worthless guy… Damn Li brat."

The Mirror card smiled and joyfully ate breakfast. She wanted to eat with him but the circumstances stopped the moment.

!

Sakura stared at the window like she used to do for the past four days. She wanted her life to go on. It was impossible for her since the person she loved the most was getting married to her friend.

Touya knocked on the door, "Hey, you're awake." He entered the room and walked toward her. "I brought you breakfast." Touya placed the tray on her table.

"Thanks." That was all Sakura could say. "Thanks for being my brother, Onni-chan."

He smiled. "You're not bad yourself, Little Sis. Please get over this soon. Your cards are getting weaker by the minute."

"They are?" Sakura looked at him eagerly. "Wait! How did you… I never told you…"

"Your stuffed bear told me. He's sleeping in the book right now." Touya pointed at the Clow Book or Sakura Book.

"Oh." That was all Sakura could say but at least, it was different from the last thing she said.

"Get over him. He's not worth it." Touya answered. He held her sister again. "I don't want you like this anymore, Sakura."

Sakura snuggled in his brother's arms. "I cannot help it; I couldn't stop it if I try. The same old heart beat fills up the emptiness I have inside."

"Sakura…" Touya stood up and decided to leave her for a while.

"And I know that you can't find love, so I won't complain; 'Cause why would you stop the fire that keeps me going on?" Sakura continued to sing. "Coz when there's you, I feel whole and there's no better feeling in the world but without you I'm alone, and I'd rather be in love with you…"

**Author's Notes:**

Crappy chapter, I know. I wanted to update so badly and this chapter turned out like this. I'm really sorry.

I decided to turn this into a novel-like story since many wanted it to be so. Sadly, I won't write Syaoran's version. I got too many things to do. Also, I'm going to change the title once I upload Chapter 3. The title will now be "Confession of Eternal Love". I really loved the title "Confessions of a Cherry Blossom's Heart" but I have to put Syaoran's 'confessions' in here as well.

Please review and I look forward to seeing your reviews on Chapter 3!


	3. Confessions of a Little Wolf's Heart

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated for Aznkizz.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Clamp owns CCS. However, in this story, I own HAURU!

His Confessions

_I got to go back. If I don't, it might be too late to get her back…_

_-Syaoran_



The trip back to China was short. There was silence around them during the whole trip. The sixteen year old boy sat down beside his sixteen year old cousin, both wishing that they were somewhere else with someone they wanted to be with.

Li Ieran hated the silence the two were having. They weren't like this when they were children. In fact, they were very close friends which became the reason why she decided that they should be engaged.

Syaoran was back in China with Meiling. He was happy to be home with his sisters but he can't help it. He longed for Sakura. He continued to be silent on their trip from the airport to their house. They rode a limousine back to the house along with his mother and sisters.

Meiling too continued to be silent. She wanted to see Hauru. She moved on from loving Syaoran since she noticed that he felt something for Sakura. However, she could feel Hauru's love for her. He could be the clan leader if he took the same training as Syaoran did but it was too late for him. He's too old to be clan leader but just right to be Meiling's fiancé. After all, he's only eighteen.

Ieran saw the introverted hostility between the two people sitting in front of her. Her daughters were unusually quiet too. 'They must be observing them.' All of them knew knew about Sakura but Ieran preferred Meiling since she felt it was right. Let's just say it was a mother's intuition.

Ieran broke the silence by saying, "Both of you are going to live in the same house."

"What?" Both teenagers said. Because of what she said, there were a million things running inside their head but the most common thought both teenagers had was, "IS SHE CRAZY? I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH HIM/HER!"

"I decided that you need to start living like a couple and I think it's all for the best." Ieran reasoned out to them. She observed their impulsive reactions and see what the result will be.

"Mother," Syaoran calmly said, "I'm not going to be a clan leader."

Meiling looked at Syaoran. 'Is he serious?' Meilin decided to stay calm and listen to what was going to happen.

Ieran knew what was going to happen. But she had the same expression on her face as she said, "What are you talking about Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran answered coldly, "I don't want to be the clan leader if it meant that I have to marry this noisy girl beside me." He scooted away from Meiling.

Syaoran's statement made Meiling angry but she knew what Syaoran was playing. "I don't want to marry a cold person like you." She also scooted away from Syaoran.

Ieran started to get annoyed with their games. "This is enough!" Ieran said. "I am not going to break this marriage no matter what happens."

Meiling and Syaoran decided not to talk anymore. It could just make the matters worse.



They got back to Li Manor. The car drove into the driveway and stopped in front of the doorway. There was still silence around. Ieran did not like the hostility in her own home but she tried her best to hide that anger. She knew that once her son said something, he'd do it. Of all people, she wanted him to be the clan leader.

Syaoran immediately went into his room and saw a stuffed bear. He made that years ago, when he realized that he had feelings for Sakura. He held it in front of him and said, "You'll be there for her, okay?" Syaoran put the bear down on his desk. He saw some paper and decided to write a letter.



_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry I left. I really don't want to go but _

He threw the fiftieth piece of paper on the trash bin. He couldn't write the perfect letter for his cherry blossom. 'Sakura…' He thought.

Someone knocked on his door. "Syaoran?" Meiling's face appeared on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" Syaoran nodded. Meiling saw the crumpled paper. "You're going to write her a letter?" Syaoran nodded again. She sat on his bed and asked, "But the problem is you can't find the right words, huh?"

Syaoran turned around and faced Meiling. "You of all people know how much I love her. I don't know what to do. I want to go back and hug her and kiss her for the first time." He calmed down a bit and sighed. "I just wanted to be with her."

His cousin walked toward him and hugged Syaoran. "I understand you. I wanted to be with someone else too." She let go and took a piece of paper. She sat down on the floor and said, "Now, I want you to tell me what you want to say to her. I'll put it into words."

After two hours of working on the perfect letter, Meiling decided that the letter was finished. "There you go, Syaoran."

Syaoran read the letter Meiling wrote. It was nice and everything he wanted to say was indicated on the piece of paper.

_Dearest Sakura, _

_I do not know how to begin this letter. But most probably, I'll start with a sorry. I'm sorry I left you like that. Honestly, I don't want to leave Japan. I wanted to stay there with you because that's how much I love you._

_Sakura, I know I can't be there personally. I wanted you to have this old stuffed bear I made years ago. I wanted you to have it so that a part of me will always be there with you and so that this little bear can watch over you for me._

_Even if this feeling fades away because of time, I'll just fall in love with you again. Remember that._

_Only yours, _

_Syaoran_

"Meiling," Syaoran said, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." Syaoran stood up and hugged his cousin. "I better find a box and personally bring this to the post office."

"That's a good idea." Meiling answered. Then, she started to feel sleepy. "Uhm, Syao, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Syaoran greeted her good night as well. She closed the door slowly and proceeded to her own room.

Meiling's room was pretty simple. It was painted red, her favorite color. Her closet was beside the door. Her bed was placed near the window which was opposite the door. She had a cabinet full of stuffed toys and books.

She laid down her bed and sighed. "Hauru… where are you?" No one knew how much she loved the boy named Hauru. If Syaoran wasn't there, probably, she and Hauru could be the ones engaged right now.

For the past few months, Hauru and Meiling were exchanging letters. Through those letters, their friendship bloomed into something called love. She buried her face on her soft pillow and cried herself to sleep as she longed for Hauru.

The next day, Syaoran went out of the Manor, unknown to anyone. He was afraid that someone would stop him from sending his gift to his cherry blossom. He decided to walk to town. The town was nearby and he needed the exercise.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally found the post office. He was able to securely hand the package to the postmaster.

"It's a package for someone in Japan." Syaoran added, "Please be careful with it."

"Yes, I will." The postmaster assured him as Syaoran step out of the Post Office.

'I just hope it gets there.' Syaoran thought, 'If I know, my mother would do anything just to intercept the package…'

However, Li Ieran was still asleep when Syaoran left the Manor. (And as the author, I'm not that cruel. I love the S+S pairing!!) The guards were friends with Syaoran so he trusted them not to say a word to his mother.

**Author's Notes:**

I am so sorry! I updated so late. I wrote then first few lines last June 24, 2006. Checked the date this document was created before I updated this story. And now, it's October 30, 2006. It's been months. I'm really sorry.

Before I uploaded this, I read my past reviews and I should rightfully thank Aznkizz for being the only reviewer for CHAPTER 2. I'm really sorry I confused her at first.

Please do review. It's been long since I had reviews for my CCS stories.

If you're a new reader, please don't forget to select the Add Story to Story Alert check box when you review. There's still more chapters coming up.

-angelraine-


	4. The Gift From the One She Loves

**Confessions of Eternal Love**

Chapter Four:

The Gift from the One She Loves

_I just got to have faith in him. I need to get out of this darkness. They need me._

_-Sakura-_

Sakura stared at herself at the mirror. She gasped at what she saw there. She did change a lot. She got a lot thinner from not eating. The color of her body was pale. There were eye bags under her emerald eyes. She sighed as grabbed her comb and fixed herself up. She took a pair of shorts and a shirt from her closet and got dressed.

She opened her top desk drawer. Inside it was a picture of her and Syaoran. He gave such a cute smile as Sakura hugged him. Another tear slid down her face. She was still hurt from missing him too much. Love has hit her pretty hard. After Syaoran left, she realized that she feels more than friendship for the auburn haired boy. Now, Sakura was certain that she loved him so much. She held the picture close to her heart and placed it back.

When she opened the door, it was as if she wasn't used to the house. It has been a week since she kept herself in her room out of depression. She went downstairs and wandered around. No one was at home.

As she walked toward the kitchen, Sakura saw a familiar tail on the floor. She walked a little faster. She was surprised to see Kero, lying on the kitchen floor. "Kero!" She exclaimed as she picked up her friend and guardian. "What happened to you?" Her heart was filled with worry.

Kero moved slowly and looked at his mistress. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see that you're out of your room. It's been a while. Touya-kun just went out and bought groceries." He talked so weakly that Sakura wanted to cry.

"Kero, how can I help you? Please, you got to tell me. I can't bear to see you like this."

Kero coughed and closed his eyes wearily. "You can help me by being normal again. Yue and I couldn't continue this any longer. You have to smile, be cheerful, and positive." Kero opened his eyes again and said, "We need you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and tried to smile. She stood up and walked back to her room. She slowly opened the door and laid Kero on her bed. She decided that it was time to be the normal Sakura again. No more sadness or pain.

She went back to the kitchen and looked what's inside the fridge and the pantry. She needed to whip up something for Kero. She looked around and found some pasta and sauce. She decided to cook spaghetti for Kero. She got her apron and started preparing the meal.

As she cooked spaghetti, she kept remembering the happy memories she and Syaoran had. All those time, if only she knew back then, maybe they would be happy, together. They'd be all lovey-dovey that her brother would eventually throw up somewhere.

"_I'm not alone. Even when we're apart I feel you in the air._" Sakura sang, "_I'm not afraid. I know what you're thinkin'. I can hear you everywhere_" It was a song she heard from the radio a few weeks ago. The message of the song was so clear to her now. She now knew that she had to believe in him that he'll be back for her. She was never alone. He was always inside her heart. With that thought, she was able to smile again.

"_Some people say it'll never happen. And we're just wasting time._" She sang that line as she remembered what her brother told her a few days ago. He told her to forget him. But how could she when the thoughts of him were the only things that could make her smile now? "_But good things come when you least expect them. So I don't really mind." _

As she was in the midst of cooking, Sakura heard the doorbell rang. She removed her apron and opened the front door. She saw the doorman in front of the house. "It's a parcel for Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura got out of the house and took the parcel. "Thank you so much." She signed the clipboard and the mailman just left.

She went inside and opened the parcel. Inside it was a teddy bear and a letter. She opened the letter. She was shocked to see that it was from the boy she loves – Syaoran. Sakura was shaking as she started reading the letter.

_Dearest Sakura, _

_I do not know how to begin this letter. But most probably, I'll start with a sorry. I'm sorry I left you like that. Honestly, I don't want to leave Japan. I wanted to stay there with you because that's how much I love you._

_Sakura, I know I can't be there personally. I wanted you to have this old stuffed bear I made years ago. I wanted you to have it so that a part of me will always be there with you and so that this little bear can watch over you for me._

_Even if this feeling fades away because of time, I'll just fall in love with you again. Remember that._

_Only yours, _

_Syaoran_

She slowly placed down the letter and took the stuffed bear out of the box. She hugged it tightly. "Syaoran, _We'll be together, come whatever – not just staring at the stars_." She sang another line from the song she was singing a while ago. "_Just remember, that no one else could tell us who we are_. _We'll be together so don't ever stop listening to your heart. Coz I can't turn mine up._" She suddenly remembered that she was cooking something. She carefully placed the bear back into the box and went back to the kitchen.

Touya slowly opened the front door. As the door was ajar, he carried the grocery bags inside and closed the door with the use of his foot. Everything was silent, as usual. But, somehow, he could feel that something was different. He placed the bags down on the counter and looked around. Something was indeed different. He had this gut feeling that Sakura's not well. He ran upstairs and opened the door to Sakura's door. "Sakura!"

However, Touya was more surprised with what he saw. Sakura was smiling as she fed her old stuffed animal with spaghetti. She looked at him questionably. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?"

"You're not that card, right?" Touya asked nervously. It was as if it was something new. For a week, she didn't smile. Now, she was smiling so sweetly again.

Sakura nodded as she said, "Yeah. I'm not her. She's resting right now. I really appreciate what you guys did for me."

Touya sighed and immediately hugged his sister. "Don't you ever dare be depressed again! I always want you to be like this – happy and carefree." Sakura nodded and snuggled in his brother's embrace for a few seconds.

Then, Sakura continued to feed Kero who regained his strength afterwards. "Sa-ku-ra," He gave her a kooky grin. "Arigato, from all of us!"

"It's the least I could do, Kero-chan!" Sakura picked up the plate and walked out of the room. But then, she looked back and said, "And of course, it's my job to take care of you and the cards." After that statement, she continued and headed to the kitchen.

Sakura decided to go out and visit Yukito. After all, he was the counterpart of Yue. Touya gave her instructions on how to get there. It was far but still, Sakura insisted on riding a bicycle all the way.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura got to the large condominium. It was about ten stories high and is painted with the colors green and white. She entered the grand lobby as she was greeted by the kind doorman. She was amazed by the large chandelier hanging over the lobby and the shiny marble floors. She never knew that Yukito was rich that he could afford such a place.

Sakura approached the receptionist. The receptionist was a middle-aged lady with spectacles over her eyes. "Ma'am?" Sakura politely asked as she noticed that she caught her attention, "May I ask if Tsukishiro-san is home?" The receptionist eyed at Sakura maliciously. "Ne… I'm his… friend's sister. I heard that he's sick… so I… uhm… decided to visit him in place of my very busy brother."

The receptionist suddenly smiled at her. "You can go, dearie. He's at his room." Sakura nodded and thanked her.

She immediately got on the elevator and pressed the number 6 button. A few seconds later, the elevator stopped and got out. She looked for Yukito's door. "Where's door 603?" She wondered for a minute until she found the door. She knocked lightly but the door was open. Suddenly, she felt dread climb over her.

She slowly opened the door wider and walked inside. Everything seemed to be in place. She wandered more and saw Yukito, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. She gave a sigh of relief. She looked around from where she's standing. She noticed that Yukito hadn't cleaned up the place. So, she decided to do it for him.

An hour later, Yukito's place was clean and he was still sleeping. Sakura checked his refrigerator so that she can cook for him. She saw that she can possibly make him chicken yakitori so that's what she made. She made a lot, knowing Yukito's appetite.

Yukito sensed the aroma of the delicious chicken yakitori. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room. The place was spotless clean. In fact, the floor tiles were shimmering in the light. Then, he looked toward the direction of his kitchen. He saw a brunette, about five-feet, two-inches tall. She looked awfully familiar to him. He looked for his glasses so that he could see well.

As he wore his glasses, his surroundings became more visible. He recognized the girl immediately. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura immediately turned around and smiled at Yukito. "Konnichiwa! I hope you don't mind that I got in without permission." She approached him with a tray of food. She placed the tray in front of him and said, "The door was open so I got in."

"I see." Yukito playfully hit his forehead as he exclaimed, "I forgot to shut the door again but I'm glad I didn't." He looked at Sakura. "I'm glad you're back to the way you were. My other half's rather worried and weak." Sakura frowned and immediately apologized. Yukito answered, "It is okay. We're okay now. And look, you even made me a meal. Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled. She stood up and said, "Eat up. There's still more in the kitchen if you want more." She looked at her watch. "Oh. I'm sorry, Yukito-kun, but I have to go now. It's a wee bit late and Nii-chan will be worried."

Yukito nodded and stood up as well. "Let me accompany you to the elevator." Yukito grabbed his robe and walked out with Sakura. As they approached the elevator, Yukito said, "Sakura-chan," Sakura looked at him. "Do take care of yourself."

Sakura nodded. She was happy to know that Yukito was okay. She'd never forgive herself if he wasn't. The elevator opened and she bid him goodbye again.

It was already dusk when Sakura left the building. The sky was a mixture of light purple and black. The moon and the stars were almost out. Sakura sighed and rode on her bicycle.

On her way, she suddenly saw someone she didn't expect to see. A brown-haired boy, about her age, with hazel eyes was walking toward her direction but when they crossed paths, he didn't even look at her – as if he didn't even know her.

"Syaoran…" A tear slid down her cheek, "Why?" The wind suddenly blew and her tears faded away. She continued on to her journey back home with a sad expression on her face.

**Author's Note:**

I have no right to leave you with a cliffhanger. I didn't even update for months due to lack of inspiration, time, and such. I actually feel the way Sakura feels – depressed because of Syaoran. (Heh, my inspiration left me wondering where the hell he is. Unfortunately, I'm not his girl so I don't have that much right to know all those things. Hehe.)

A few days of pondering and killing plot bunny eaters, I came up with this chapter. The song and depression actually killed a lot of plot bunnies. I thank Ashley Tisdale for singing that song. It's called "We'll Be Together".

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate your reviews. XD

I can not promise that I'll update soon but I have the idea running in my head again. I know that this chapter's not that great but please do review and keep on being faithful to **Confessions of Eternal Love**. (I finally changed the title.) Thank you!!

**Standard Disclaimer Apply.**


	5. Trapped

**Confessions of Eternal Love**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Trapped!

_I got to get back to Japan before it's too late!_

_-Syaoran-_

Even if Syaoran got out of the Li Manor easily, it wasn't that easy to get back inside without being noticed. The guards were back on their posts since the Li mistress was already awake.

Everybody was aware of what the Li mistress could do. She's a very powerful being with a strong spiritual sense. Everybody's afraid of her – even her own daughters. Her four beautiful daughters were being trained to have the same or even more amount of spiritual sense.

One of Syaoran's sisters, Feimei was already awake when Syaoran escaped the manor. Feimei is Syaoran's fourth eldest sister. Among the four of them, Feimei was a lot more composed when there wasn't anything to fuss about. She was also the one with the most spiritual sense among the four girls.

When she watched her only brother escape with a box on his arm, she flipped her long hair and smiled. "That's how much he loves the Card Captor…" She turned around and continued with her life.

A few moments later, she felt her brother's presence. Feimei was fully aware that her mother was awake already. She knew how much trouble he'll be in if he didn't get in immediately. She looked outside and saw him in front of the manor gate. The guards were there already. But these guards weren't really friends with Syaoran.

Fuutei, the eldest, saw her youngest sister staring at the window with a worried expression on her face. She slowly approached her sister. "What's the matter, Fei?"

"Fuu," Feimei said, "It's Xiaolang…He's…" She looked away from the window. Instead of seeing Fuutei, she saw the last person she wanted to know about Syaoran's escape.

"What were you saying, Feimei?" Ieran suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What about Xiaolang?" Ieran had that famous serious expression on her face. Her expression made it seem like she killed a lot of people.

"Mama," Feimei tried to hide the worried expression on her face. "It's nothing. I'm just not sure that getting Xiaolang married to Meiling is still a good idea. I mean, Meiling did say that she didn't want to marry him anymore. I can feel that Xiaolang feels the same way. So..." Her voice trailed off as she took a peek at the window for one second. "I really don't think this union is called for."

Fuutei touched her short hair as some sort of way to look out the window as well. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her brother there. She immediately figured out what was going on and decided to save her brother from a lot of pain.

"Mama" Fuutei started, "Why don't we go and get breakfast? I'm going to make my famous pancakes. You'll love them." She held her mother's hand and tried to get her to go somewhere else far from the window. But Ieran stayed put.

"Fuutei, Feimei," She looked at both of them. "I can sense that he's not here. Don't take me for granted, you two." Both girls stared at the floor as Ieran continued to talk. "My powers are far greater than yours. So where is Xiaolang?" They didn't answer which made Ieran angrier. "WHERE IS HE?"

"My, my..." Another one of her four daughters said, "It's too early to be screaming, Mama. Please do calm down." It was Sheifa. She was the favorite daugher of Ieran for she was the first to realize her spiritual strength. "I'm sure Xiaolang is inside the manor. He wouldn't disobey you or anything. Just trust him."

Ieran wasn't satisfied with that reasoning. She had to do something about Syaoran. If this continues, Syaoran might really give up being the clan leader. But then, she felt his presence inside the manor. "Okay, Sheifa. I'll take your advice." All three of them gave a great silent sigh of relief. "Fuutei, let's go and I'm sure Feimei will help you make the pancakes." Both Feimei and Fuutei nodded and went to the kitchen with their mother.

------

Syaoran climbed one of the stone hedges of the manor and discreetly got inside the manor's garden. He brushed the dirt off his pants and walked toward the door and got inside the kitchen. He didn't know that entering through that door was the biggest mistake he committed.

When he opened the door, two of his sisters, Feimei and Fuutei were mixing ingredients in a bowl. Both of them looked shocked to see him. But that wasn't the real case. A few feet away from them was their mother. She just finished drinking her tea when Syaoran came.

"Xiaolang," Ieran closed her eyes as she placed her cup down. "Where have you been in such an early hour?" She opened her cold, icy black eyes and stared at him. If looks could kill, Syaoran's probably dead.

"I... uhm..." Syaoran was finding a perfect excuse. Sadly, he couldn't think of one that could possibly make his mother believe him. He prayed that someone would save him from Ieran.

"He just went out for a walk in the gardens, Aunt Ieran." It was Meiling who spoke. "I saw him this morning and he told me that he's going out for a walk to stretch out." Meiling's hair was different that moment. Her hair wasn't in buns as always. They were let loose and very straight.

"Don't fool me, Meiling." Ieran answered, "You just got up. There's no way you'll let your hair loose like that."

"I... I just wanted to try out something new. That's all." Inside, Meiling was somehow relieved that she thought of that. She just hoped that her aunt believed her.

"Is that so?" Ieran looked at everybody in the room. It was a little bit obvious that they were nervous. Ieran thought that what she was about to say would lighten up the mood. "Meiling, Xiaolang, you're moving to the rest house in Beijing. Maybe there, you'll finally see that your marriage was meant to be."

Meiling and Syaoran didn't find that very amusing or appealing at all. In fact, it was dreadful for both of them. "But, Mama," Syaoran reasoned out, "It's not right for two young unmarried people to be living together. It's against my principles." Meiling nodded in agreement.

"You'll be married soon enough." Ieran stood up and faced the two 'engaged' teenagers. "You two will live there like husband and wife. Both of you are under house arrest there. No one can get out of that house. It'll be heavily guarded. Food and supplies will be delivered there every Friday. End of discussion." She just left all of them, astounded by that order she gave them.

Fuutei and Feimei were thankful that none of them had to undergo that torture. They pity their brother and their cousin. They all knew that they didn't deserve this. And somehow, they got to help them before it's too late.

------

That afternoon in the study room, Fanren and Sheifa were discussing about what happened this morning. Fanren was a good sooth sayer, trained by Ieran herself. "Fan-Fan, I don't think that Xiaolang and Meiling deserve this." Sheifa sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

Fanren was as composed as Feimei but she was the most serious one among them. "I already foresaw this event. I would advise that none of us meddle in their affairs." She closed her eyes and sighed. "What I saw was fine. Eventually, both couples will love each other tenderly."

"Both couples?" Sheifa wondered what her sister meant. Syaoran and Meiling was one couple. Who was the other pair? "Don't tell me..." She finally realized who Fanren meant by that. "Hauru and..."

"Yes," She opened her icy, sienna eyes and looked at Sheifa. "Hauru and that girl Xiaolang loves, the Card Captor Sakura."

"That's horrible, Fan-Fan." Feimei exclaimed as she and Fuutei entered the room. "All four of them don't deserve that fate. Hauru and Meiling are meant to be together!"

"And so does Sakura and Xiaolang." Fuutei gave her opinion. "Those four people deserve to have happiness and true love. It shouldn't end this way."

Fanren motioned her two sisters to sit down on the two empty chairs near her. Both followed and sat down. "Fuu, Fei, are you suggesting that we must somehow help Meiling and Xiaolang get out of this engagement?" Feimei nodded. Fanren closed her eyes and touched her forehead. "I see... danger and tears if we meddle in. Hauru is doing his part in the ruse. If Xiaolang and Meiling go to Japan without knowing... more pain is going to be inevitable." Fanren opened her eyes again and said, "I suggest that we let fate decide."

Sheifa was deep in thought as she listened to the conversation. "Fan-Fan," She asked her, "How about if we just tell them about Hauru and the spell? Then we'll let them find their own way back to Japan. How about that?"

Fanren closed her eyes once again. The others waited for her answer. They saw her smile as she opened her eyes. "That's not a bad idea, Sheifa." She saw them smile in delight. "I see happiness and success, if that happens."

Fuutei clapped her hands. "When do you suggest that we tell them, Fan-Fan?"

Fanren answered, "Tonight." She took another sip of her tea before she continued. "Tomorrow, I foresee their flight upon Mama's wishes. I foresee their getaway as they reach the airport."

------

Syaoran and Meiling too were having a serious talk in the gardens. Meiling walked side-by-side with her fiance silently. He looked so deep in thought that she decided to just follow him around.

He suddenly stopped walking. "Meiling, do you like this set-up?" His desperate sienna eyes met her desperate raven eyes.

"Of course, I don't." Meiling answered, "I know you don't like this too. Sakura's still waiting for you. And I..." She thought of Hauru's face and sincere smile as her voice trailed off. It made her sad, thinking that they hadn't seen each other for a while. And, if the wedding goes through, they would never be together.

Syaoran looked at his cousin's sad face. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hauru won't do anything rash. I'm sure he's just out there, somewhere, ready to sweep you off your feet."

Meiling smiled at him and touched his hand. "We have to do something. But what?" She looked at him, hoping that he had a good answer.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out this whole time. And until now, I don't know what to do." Syaoran let out a cry of frustration. "I can't deal with this anymore!"

"Don't worry." Meiling hugged her cousin and fiancé. "We'll think of something." She held on tighter as she snuggled closer to his cousin. No malice, of course.

"I really hope we do."

------

**Author's Note:**

Finally, this is the fifth chapter of Confessions of Eternal Love. Do you like it? Hehe. I'd love to find more inspiration from my readers. So review. I won't review until I get at least three reviews. I got the sixth chapter up and running. I already have three pages of it on MS Word 2003. (I actually made that one first before this one. XD)

I wanted to thank the two reviewers for Chapter 4: **SnowCharms** and **The Eternal Fire Rose**. Domo Arigatou!

Is Syaoran going to give up? Will they escape? Find out in the next chapters of "Confessions of Eternal Love".

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**


	6. Another Encounter

_You're still here. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you know that I was depressed? Didn't you know I was incomplete without you?_

_-Sakura-_

_**Confessions of Eternal Love**_

_Chapter 6:_

_Another Encounter_

Sakura came back to her home and pretended to be happy. It was Sunday night and she needed the energy to get to school tomorrow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about him. She knew it was impossible for him not to know her. But then, she knew it was impossible that he's back that fast. But no matter how impossible it was, the uncertainty in her heart was killing her.

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. His face kept appearing inside her head. His smile, his eyes, his voice... they were all inside her head. She knew she needed sleep because she needed rest and the energy to go to school tomorrow. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once again.

Two minutes later, her jade orbs opened wide again. This time, she sat up on her bed and looked at the clock. It kept blinking 2:01AM. Sakura groaned and placed her clock back from where she got it. She lay down again and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes again and chanted, "Sleep... sleep... sleep..." And then, the idea hit her.

Sakura got out of her bed and walked toward her study table. She opened the top drawer where she kept the Sakura Book. She slowly shuffled the cards and found the one she was looking for. She found the key and chanted, "The key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under convert.  
Release!"

The key glowed and got bigger. A few moments later, the key turned into her pink star wand. She threw the Sleep card and chanted, "Dear Sleep please use your power to ease my pain. Please use your spell to make me sleep in peace tonight." The Card Mistress tapped the Sleep card with her wand.

The small blue fairy got out of the card. Sakura placed herself in her bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep as the small blue fairy sprayed her magic dust on her.

--- ---

The next morning was complete torture. Her jade eyes were bloodshot. Her skin was a bit pale. She almost screamed at what she saw in her room's mirror. She looked so fatigued that it seemed she was plagued with some sort of unknown sickness.

Even with the aid of the Sleep Card, she was able to close her eyes and sleep for an hour or two. But she woke up in the middle of that sleep and kept on thinking. She didn't want to use the Sleep card again because she believed that wasn't the best idea.

That certain morning, Touya was the one preparing the breakfast. Kero was helping out too. But the two hardheads kept on arguing on and on about the recipe or how to cook this or that. When Sakura saw them in the kitchen, it was as if the two of them were going to have an all out war with the use of kitchen utensils.

"Onii-chan! Kero-chan!" Sakura stood in the middle of them before anything else happened. "I'll cook, okay? So just sit down and relax. Breakfast will be there in a few minutes."

Touya sat down on the dining table, angry. Kero flew back into Sakura's room, angry as well. Sakura made pancakes for breakfast since that's what Touya and Kero were attempting to cook. Of course, some of those attempts were complete failures because they really didn't know how to cook.

As soon as they were finished eating breakfast, Sakura was first to leave the Kinomoto residence and rode her bicycle to school. It was a very good morning indeed. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The skies were serene. It was as if nothing could depress her that day.

Sakura did her best to forget who she saw last night. She knew there as a perfect explanation for that and one day, he'll tell her. She wondered when that day would be and she really hoped that it would be soon. She wanted to see him so badly. She wanted to tell him what she feels for him. But yes, life was playing games with them so she couldn't say anything as of that moment.

Sakura got off her bike when she was in front of Tomoeda High. She parked her bicycle into the racks and chained it. She had issues with that. Some punk stole it and never saw it ever again. She was using Touya's old bicycle now. She knew perfectly well that Touya loved his bicycle so she didn't want it to be bicycle-napped.

Tomoyo was still with her mother on a business trip. Sakura received a few e-mails from her best friend from time-to-time. Tomoyo was doing well in England and she said she was going out on dates with Eriol there.

Sakura entered the doors of Konoha High but then, her friend, Chiharu came running toward her. Chiharu panted as she called out Sakura's name. When she saw the jade-eyed girl, Chiharu hastily told her to go up the classroom. "It's urgent, Saku-chan! Please do hurry!"

Of course, Sakura was worried and immediately wore her school shoes. She ran off to her classroom on the second floor. A crowd, composing of her classmates and schoolmates, were in front of the doorway. As Sakura approached the crowd, Yamazaki told them to let her through.

When Sakura entered the doorway, she was surprised so see cherry blossom petals on the floor and desks. There were pink balloons and streamers hanging on the walls and ceiling. But the one that surprised her most what the sienna-haired boy facing the window.

"Syaoran?"

The boy looked back. It was utterly surprising for her. She didn't expect that he was really there. And he was, in fact, smiling at her at that moment. "Sakura." The boy said to her.

Sakura was at the brink of tears once more. She immediately ran and gave him a hug. Everybody was cheering them on. But Sakura felt different when she embraced him. She broke off her embrace and stared into the deep brown orbs of the boy. "You… you're not…" But before she could say another word, it was as if everything she knew grew dim and her vision of Li Syaoran was fading into something else. The memories of them together… were changing.

A few seconds later, the boy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I am Li Syaoran, the boy you love and I love you with all his heart." Sakura just nodded and continued to hold on to the boy who claimed to be Li Syaoran.

------

All of their friends were happy for Sakura and Syaoran. The duo was back together and everything was back to normal again. Sakura had that smile on her face but somehow, it wasn't authentic. Inside, the Card Mistress could hear a voice inside her head that kept saying that the boy she was with now was not the real Syaoran.

--- ---

**Author's Notes:**

I apologize for the short and late chapter. I really do. I lost my will to write and the magic of the words stopped working. It's a weird reason, I know but that's the truth. I couldn't write that way anymore. This chapter was last written on May 7 and it's been like this up to now. When I read it again just now, I realize that this is Chapter 6. I couldn't add anymore to this chapter.

So… I present you Chapter 6: Another Encounter.

Please do review. I'd appreciate it a lot.

And thank you to those who reviewed on Chapter 5.

Arigatou. :D

Thank you.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.


End file.
